The present invention relates first of all to a method for providing an identity identifier of an electronic terminal device that is assigned to a first communication network, particularly a mobile phone network, for a party that is assigned to a second communication network, particularly the Internet, in accordance with the preambles of patent claims 1 and 10. The invention further also relates to a device for providing an identity identifier of an electronic terminal device that is assigned to a first communication network, particularly a mobile phone network, for a party that is assigned to a second communication network, particularly the Internet, in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 14.
Many novel electronic terminal devices, such as, for example, smartphones, netbooks, and the like, can establish data communications both via a mobile phone network and via a fixed network/WLAN, even via RJ-45 jacks in the case of netbooks. In the case of access via a fixed network, the MSISDN is lost as the central identification in the mobile phone network and hence all further applications, such as, for example, mobile payment methods. As a result, the end customer experiences a media disruption when switching from one access variant to another. If need be, he has to log on once again in the portal, because he is no longer recognized by the other access point. Or else mobile services relying on the MSISDN no longer function at all or only very awkwardly.